Un hombre es libre de comenzar una relación, pero no de terminarla
'Un hombre es libre de comenzar una relación, pero no de terminarla '(A Man has free choice to begin love but not to end it en inglés) es el segundo episodio de la Primera Temporada del anime Sekaiichi Hatsukoi. Sipnosis Ritsu aprenderá como editar un manga, además de que verá que no todo es color de rosa. Trama Todo comienza con los libros de Usami Akihiko en los primeros puestos en la lista de ventas. Ritsu está sumamente feliz con este logro, pero de repente aparece Takano-san y lo besa, Onodera solo queda estático hasta que la alarma suena, Ritsu se despierta de aquel sueño, aunque no sabe lo que le espera en su nuevo trabajo. Ya en Marukawa Takano-san está hablando con una mangaka por teléfono, ella no tiene todas las páginas listas de su nuevo manga. Enseguida Takano le dice a Ritsu que van a ir a la casa de esa mangaka, y a pesar de no tener experiencia en eso Onodera es el único con tiempo libre. En la casa de la mangaka se lleva a cabo una discusión entre ella y Takano, hasta que ella dice que sabe que está causando problemas, pero como está en la página más importante del manga quiere que sea perfecto. Takano solo le dice que dibuje de una vez y se sienta, Ritsu se dirige hacia él y le dice que sea más gentil con la artista, pero Takano le dice que trabaje, Onodera se sienta junto a él y empieza a dibujar las nubes de diálogos, hasta que la chica le pregunta a Takano "¿Este manga es interesante?" ya que por thumb|left|290pxestar tan agotada está perdiendo interés en la historia, Takano-san dice que ya es tarde para eso, ella se inquieta, con esto Ritsu ya no soporta más y va hacia la artista. Le menciona que él compró un tomo de su manga y le dice que es un nuevo editor, pero ella le dice que los libros se los dan gratis en la Editorial, después de una pequeña confusión Ritsu dice que el manga es interesante. Takano-san lo apoya, y dice que él amplió el plazo de entrega lo cual llena de felicidad a todos los presentes, enseguida se ponen a trabajar. En la mañana la mangaka termina al fin lo que faltaba del nuevo manga "Nikkou Toushou-guu", así que Takano y Ritsu van a la imprenta. Luego Ritsu llega hasta donde está el campo de manga y se sienta en un sofá agotado, Takano fue por unas bebidas. Luego de que éste se siente con Ritsu ambos hablan sobre lo que pasó con la mangaka, Onodera se disculpa por no haber dicho algo con más tacto, pero menciona en los momentos más importantes él dice directamente lo que piensa, Takano lo mira, le da una bebida sonriendo y diciendo "Buen Trabajo". Ritsu extrañamente se sonroja, su jefe le dice que no está mal ser directo, ya que decir que un manga es interesante resulta un gran cumplido. Despues de unos segundos de silencio Takano le dice a Onodera que no ha cambiado thumb|300pxen nada, éste dice que se confunde de persona, pues es la primera vez que lo ve, enseguida Takano-san acorrala a Ritsu y lo besa. Ritsu se separa y le exclama que no ande con bromas, Takano se va no sin antes decirle que él le dijo que lo quería y que en Tercer Año de Secundaria tenía otro apellido: ''"Saga Masamune". ''Ritsu recuerda ese nombre, fue su primer añor hace 10 años. Onodera se va corriendo hacia su jefe y le reclama el porque no se disculpa por "ser tan cruel". Takano le dice que no es así, Ritsu le recuerda el incidente en el cual resultó en su separación; cuando él le preguntó a Saga/Takano si lo quería éste se rió. Él le menciona que pudo haberse reido por la vergüenza. Él se retira, y Ritsu solo se queda pensando en si podría volver a enamorarse, pero luego se niega aquella posibilidad. Onodera llega a su nuevo apartamento y ve a su nuevo vecino, va a saludarlo hasta que ve que él es...¡Takano-san!. Personajes *Onodera Ritsu *Takano Masamune *Mangaka *Editores *Kisa Shouta (Cameo) *Hombres de la mudanza Curiosidades * Se vuelve a hacer referencia a Usaki Akihiko, en este caso con varios de sus libros. * En una parte del inicio se puede ver de fondo un cartel borroso, pero viéndolo muy de cerca parece que se observa a Hiroki Kamijou y Kusama Nowaki, personajes de Junjou Romantica. De todas formas no es muy claro esto. Categoría:Episodios Categoría:Primera Temporada